1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for mounting a semiconductor. Specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device mounting an integrated circuit film manufacturing by a technique for transferring and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the sake of making a semiconductor device mounting a semiconductor chip miniaturized and thinner, it is more necessary to make the semiconductor chip thinner.
In general, as for the technique for mounting a semiconductor, a backside (that is a part of a semiconductor that does not function as an element) of a silicon wafer in which a semiconductor element is formed is grinded (back-grind) to make the silicon wafer thinner, that is, to several hundreds μm in thickness.
However, there is a problem of causing retroflexion of a thinned silicon wafer due to the effects of stress of an insulating film or wirings formed over the silicon wafer. The retroflexion of a silicon wafer causes a difficulty in dicing or the like, and thus, it is an obstacle to making a semiconductor chip much thinner.
Therefore, there is a measure, for example, a measure for suppressing a retroflexion of a silicon wafer by devising the way to bond a protective sheet in a back-grinding process of a silicon wafer (Reference: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-61785).
In addition, in the back-grinding process, a defect made in the backside of a wafer is also an obstacle to making a semiconductor chip thinner.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above-described problems, it is required to develop a new technique for mounting a semiconductor to make a semiconductor chip thinner without depending on a backside processing of a silicon wafer.